shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Mac learns the truth
This is the scene where Mac learns the truth in Kion and Mac Grimborn's Adventures of A Bug's Life. gives Atta a cattle caller and puts two thumbs up Princess Atta: Thanks. starts on the cattle caller Cutter: This is normally the moment where we get thanks. Ryan Heretic: I hope so, Cutter. Princess Atta: First off, I'd like to thank the warriors for fighting against the grasshoppers. cheers Princess Atta: And secondly, I'd like to thank Mac for his forthright thinking. puts two thumbs up for Mac Mac Grimborn: Thank you, Princess Atta, because you gave me a chance where no one else would. pats Mac on the shoulder Mac Grimborn: Yeah, Rosie? points to Francis, Slim and Heimlich doing their old circus act. Mac is shocked with fear Mac Grimborn: Your Highness! The warriors called for a secret meeting for a circumventing so that they can trap them with ease! Princess Atta: Shouldn't I come, too? Mac Grimborn: Actually, it's a top secret meeting. Strictly BYOB. other bugs follow Mac as Flik is concerned Princess Atta: BYOB? Janja: What does that mean? Mac Mac Grimborn: Go! Go, go, go, go! gets the bugs to a private part of Ant Island Mac Grimborn: Circus bugs?! How could you be circus bugs?! Francis: Hold on. Flik never said anything about killing grasshoppers, pal. He lied to us! Heimlich: Yeah! Mac Grimborn: Are you kidding me?! Do you even know what this is?! I knew that Nuka was following in Scar's paw prints. And now, Rani followed in her grandmother's. This, my friends, is false advertising! And I know that Kiara will never be Zira. Manny: Now, you listen to me, my boy. You, sir, are not Scar. You are a good fellow, claiming your rank as a talent scout. Mac Grimborn: I need time to come up with a plan. Heimlich: Just go tell them the truth! Mac Grimborn: They can't! They can't know the truth! The truth, you see, is bad! Think of what happens if I tell the truth! For my children’s children would come along and say "Look. There goes the offspring of Mac the loser". Just do me one favor. Slim one of his Darksabers If you just cut me off with it, everyone will know that I'm as good as dead. his eyes to accept his fate Princess Atta: distantly Mac! opens his eyes, runs to her voice and finds Atta, Janja and Flik Mac Grimborn: Oh! Flik! Janja! Princess Atta! chuckles What's going on? Flik: That's what I was gonna ask you. Janja: Where are these so-called "warriors"? Mac Grimborn: We're in the middle of something. Right? Mac turns around to find the bugs about to leave Mac Grimborn: Mind if Flik help me for a moment? and Flik run Flik: Wait, wait, wait, wait! Mac Grimborn: Please! Don't go! Princess Atta: I'm not going anywhere. Janja: What's going on here? Mac? Flik? Princess Atta: Mac? Mac! in frustration I knew it. Janja: Don't worry, Princess. Kion knows what to do. leave as Dot, Cheezie and Chungu watch the bugs fly off Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts